berriesspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Undyne
@_Undyne_ is a RP account for the character Undyne from the game Undertale by Toby Fox. In universe, Undyne is a 28 year old shark monster (this does not count time during RESETs) and lives in Ebott Town, a fictional settlement above the mountain of Mount Ebott in Undertale. As this implies, her timeline is currently post-canon relative to the game, specifically after a True Pacifist ending. She continues to work as the head of the Royal Guard, but desperately wants to be in Smash Ultimate. She has just begun reading Homestuck, against everyone's advice. On Berries, Undyne boosts posts that catch her eye and interacts with the other RP accounts. She used to like to cause minor drama among the RP accounts (usually by arguing with Flowey or Mettaton), but after the Timeline Incident has largely calmed down, or at least gotten her adrenaline fix offline. She often posts about leftism from a monster perspective, and notably despises her deltarune counterpart for being a cop. About Undyne has lived through several neutral runs, a true pacifist, a genocide run, then a final pacifist and six months on the surface. She is scared to mess with time, but has a vested interest in the other RP blogs earlier in their timelines reaching endings which are: true pacifist (for the UT gang), safe for the three DR mains, bad for Gaster (who she dislikes), and safe as possible for Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus, and Susie especially She acts like she understands Determination very well (although she only understands Determination as well as fans out of universe do at the very most). She is terrified of the timeline being reset and being forced back underground. Past Accounts The mun of @_Undyne_ also owns @Undyne, which is their kin blog (they kin Undyne). Other RP blogs interacted with them, assuming they were an RP blog, and they began to RP using that blog. This was roughly contemporary with the Timeline Incident/Undertale RP Blog Takeover. @Undyne was notably briefly converted to a Chara RP blog during timeline incidents. After the conclusion of the Timeline Incident, all RP content was moved to @_Undyne_. Relationships with Other Characters (on and off berries.space) In her own universe, Undyne is happily married to Alphys, who works as a game designer on the Mew Mew games. Papyrus is her best friend; she regrets misleading him about the Royal Guard but is happy that he enjoys his new position as Co-Ambassador for the Monster Kingdom. She is Frisk's aunt (and, by extension, Chara's). Her Frisk and Chara share a body. She isn't officially part of Asriel/Flowey's family, but plays a big sister-ish role towards him. She isn't close to Mettaton, who vaguely considers himself Alphys' son, but she is proud of his success. She strongly dislikes her Toriel, but respects her for liking Frisk. She considers herself as vaguely owing Chara for their part in the Timeline Incident. On berries.space, she is close with Alphys (@_Alphys_) but not interested in her romantically, as she already has an Alphys in her own universe and Alphys similarly has an Undyne of her own. She often argues with Mettaton @mettaton and Flowey @Flowey, but worked with both of them during the Timeline Incident. She interacts mostly with other RP accounts. No other current RP accounts are from her universe. Homestuck Readership Currently, she is reading Homestuck while stuck at home (haha) with salmonella from eating a rancid burger in the trash zone to look cool. She has just finished act 6. She is VERY upset about fetch moduses (modi?), since they are very unlike the intuitive inventory system of her universe. She also seems confused that the children are not wearing striped shirts. She likes some of the trolls, like Terezi, Nepeta, Tavros, and Feferi, but despises others like Eridan, Equius, and most of all Vriska. She was kin-assigned Vriska before beginning to read, but rejects this kin assignation as she feels Vriska is ableist, manipulative, and weirdly fetishistic of Nicholas Cage. She was deeply affected by Jade's creation of Jadesprite, feeling it mirrored her experience during the Timeline Incident when she lost all her friends, died of Determination poisoning, came back as Undyne the Undying, nearly committed suicide hoping to purge the timeline under the belief it was all her fault, was rescued by her Chara and sent back into the timeline, and then almost immediately RESET out of it into her world, with her friends back, by Chara (who used her Determination to do so). She has to file reports for the guard with Asgore, and so cannot constantly liveblog Homestuck ((as the mun has lots of homework)). However, she tends to spam by accident when she's excited, so her Homestuck livetoots are unlisted. Feel free to follow for her spicy thoughts on Homestuck, like half of trollian seems to have!! Fast facts Sexuality: Lesbian Gender: Trans Girl * Determination is hydrochloric acid (HCl) * Her excess of determination can sometimes make her left eye and the left side of her face lose its structure, which makes her blind in her left eye * She doesn't dream (per se) if she's in a timeline, instead remembering RESETs if they have occurred * Her favorite human foods are sushi, spicy barbecue, and concrete * In her universe, she composed Spear of Justice, Battle Against a True Hero, and Alphys (and by extension She's Playing Piano) from the Undertale OST * Her favorite colors are gold and scarlet * Her favorite human actor is Carrie Fisher * Her greatest fear is being RESET back Underground, and her second favorite fear is mascots, which fall squarely into the uncanny valley for monsters. * She hates being called a fish, since the fact that her parents were sharks is all she really knows about them * She likes to do cosplay, cook, and practice with her spear * She has ADHD * She kins Zuko from ATLA (though it's unclear whether this is ironic), as well as Jade Harley from Homestuck * She refuses to kin Vriska, and implications of this enrage her. * She is pro-arson, though it dries out her gills * She invented the Knifeknife, which is a knife taped to a knife. * Her current favorite Homestuck characters are Jade and Nepeta, and Dave reminds her of Papyrus. * Her tellonym is here and she loves getting questions! Category:Roleplay Accounts Category:Users